


We've Reached The End (Sanity Intact)

by Bethalous



Series: Agents of the Universes [21]
Category: Almost Human, Eureka, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Goodbyes, Happy Ending, Jim makes a toast, Just a lot of happiness really, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethalous/pseuds/Bethalous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is enjoying the last night with Eureka's visitors but Nathan still takes the time to realise some very important facts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Reached The End (Sanity Intact)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a short ending for this series. I may add some other stories but I'm going to set it as complete as I have other things to work on. I hope you all enjoyed it.

“You’re good for him.”

“I'm sorry?” Nathan asked, turning around to find Jim looking at him with a pleased smirk.

“He’s happier that he’s ever been. That’s because of you. Don’t ever let him down or you’ll find a lot of people out for your blood.” And with that threat, Jim disappeared back into the crowd. Nathan memorised the brief conversation (Could he even call it that?) before turning back to observe the party. It was the last night Jack’s friends would be in Eureka and so Vincent had decided to throw a huge celebration. The whole town was out to enjoy the night and Jack’s friends were spread out, the only pair to stay close being Lestrade and Sherlock. The dark-haired man had himself wrapped up in his lover’s arms as they discussed London with Henry. Zachary and McCoy were deep in separate intellectual debates, John was talking medicine with Allison, Dorian was laughing with Fargo, and Jim had resurfaced in a group of drooling women. Everyone was happy and genuinely enjoying themselves – Nathan had even seen Sherlock smile a few times, though most were directed at Lestrade.

“What are you thinking about?” a familiar voice murmured in his ear, and Nathan couldn’t stop the soft smile that spread across his face as his boyfriend moved to stand in front on him.

“Your friends,” Nathan replied honestly, taking Jack’s hand in his own and pressing a kiss to the back of it before moving the blonde man to stand by his side, each with an arm around the other’s waist.

“What about them?” Jack asked again, eyes sweeping the party to note where everyone was.

“I was worried when they first came; thought they’d cause trouble.”

“They did,” Jack said, laughter in his voice.

“Yes, but we’re all still here. They are an incredible bunch and I'm glad you brought them. It was an honour to get to know your friends.”

“Come here you,” Jack whispered, and pulled the scientist’s head down to kiss him soundly. They eventually pulled apart to the sound of a throat clearing. They looked away from each other to see that they were surrounded by all their friends and family; Jim, McCoy, Zachary, Dorian, Lestrade, Sherlock, John, Henry, Allison (Jenna in her arms), Kevin, Zoe, Jo, Zane and Fargo.

“A toast,” Jim said, and everyone looked to him. “This last week, has to be the happiest of my life. I’ve been with my friends and made new ones. Bones, you are my brother, always, and I’ve missed spending time with you. S-Zachary, you are my brother too and I'm beyond glad that you and Bones have sorted things out. Jack, my BFF, thank you for always listening to my complaints, and I promise, next drink’s on me. Lestrade, we haven’t been long acquainted but you championed my idea so if you ever need me, call. Dorian, Sherlock and John, it has been an experience getting to know you and I’ve enjoyed every second of it. Nathan, you’d better keep making Jack happy because I’ve decided that I like you but I know you won’t let me down. To the other residents of Eureka, it has been a pleasure. And so, to happiness.”

“To happiness,” everyone chorused, and as they all drank deeply, Nathan realised that this extraordinary mix of people had somehow become friends for life. He smiled and then joined them in celebrating the rest of their lives. 


End file.
